


trustworthy.

by shumaejh



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Injury, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Ouma not Oma, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, a bit - Freeform, mentioned transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh
Summary: shuichi patches ouma up.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	trustworthy.

Shuichi and Maki were investigating Tenko’s death, they were just about finished with the middle room and under the floorboards.. no point being in the room anymore.

“Let’s go,” Maki said sternly, back facing Shuichi as she walked out, Shuichi power-walking after her.

...

“Kokichi?!”

There he was— laying on the floor, blood spewing out of his head. Arms at the side of his head, balled into semi-loose, small fists.

“..It’s a lie!”

...

“Nishishi... did I surprise you? Were you gunna scream and cry in terror?” Ouma slurred, clumsily getting up with his hand to the wall for support.

“W..What are you doing?” His eyes widened, Ouma’s only response.. being him spacing out.

“O-Oh.. sorry.. I’m just a little light-headed from the blood loss.. yeah, this is real blood..” “Okay.. but what were you doing?”

..He stepped through a floorboard.. next door?

“If you’re going to lose consciousness, do it after you tell us everything.” Maki spoke up, “S-Sorry.. my bad.. guess there was, uhm.. no crosspiece.. supporting the floorboard. Haha.. what bad luck..”

Ding dong bing bong!

“A-Ah?!”

The class trial..

After a little bit more of explaining, Ouma decided to leave.

“W-Wait! Kokichi!” Shuichi called, running back over to him to grab onto his arm.

“E-Eh..?” “Let me.. help your injury..”

Both Ouma and Maki looked surprised, making Shuichi slightly nervous.

“Really? Just come on Shuichi. We need to go to the class trial.” Maki’s eyes narrowed, Saihara shaking his head in response.

“No.. I’m not risking him messing up with his wound and potentially bleeding.. or passing out during the trial. I know how to.. tend to injuries.. a little, s-so...”

There was a moment of silence.

“Fine, but when Monokuma executes you both.. don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Maki scoffed and left.

Shuichi sighs, pulling Ouma closer.

“Let me see your scarf.”

Too tired to argue, Ouma just nodded, having Shuichi take it off of Ouma himself.

His left hand held the scarf onto his forehead, his right arm wrapped around Kokichi’s waist.

“L-Let’s go... hopefully you won’t.. lose more blood. We’ll head to your room, so we can.. tend to it there, but also get you a new scarf..”

Kokichi let out a hum of acknowledgment, carefully letting himself follow along with Shuichi, heading to his dorm.

“..You could’ve just left, you know..” “I’m not risking you getting an infection, or passing out. Do you really want to pass out while dealing with it, and being executed?”

The thought of being executed made Ouma shiver, so he didn’t fight anymore.. though a little upset he couldn’t say too much. He already said a lot back there, he’d rather not wear himself out more.

...

They arrived at Ouma’s dorm. It was a  mess,  Shuichi didn’t point it out however.. not even the Rantaro effigy hanging upside down by Ouma’s bed.

“Sit down, I’ll be looking for medical stuff in the bathroom..”

Ouma sat down, but before he could object to the ‘bathroom’ part, Shuichi had left to go search the awfully clean bathroom.

“Let’s see..” Shuichi whispered to himself, looking around and opening under the sink.

..There! A first-aid! Next to.. pads? Tampons?

...Okay then...

Shuichi grabbed the first-aid and a towel, leaving the other items alone, and left the bathroom and back to Kokichi, who was visibly tense. Shuichi.. knew why. He knew after staring at the pads for a few seconds.

Saihara took a seat next to Ouma, tucking his hand under Ouma’s bangs and pulling them back gently to check the wound.

“Hmm..”

“Hey!! Heyy! No no no! I can  not  accept this! Why aren’t you two at the trial grounds?!” A mad Monokuma yelled, popping out of nowhere, like usual..

“I’m helping out Kokichi. He’s bleeding.” “I don’t care!! Do you two have a death wish or something?!”

Kokichi was getting more irritated by the minute, but couldn’t find the energy to speak. “Well.. it wouldn’t be a fair trial if he wouldn’t be able to come because he passed out.. right? And if he passed out during the trial.. we could be mid-debate and he’d pass out.”

Monokuma stared, then grumbled. “Fine! But be there in ten minutes! Or else you two will be executed  instead  of the culprit!” Monokuma yelled, before making his exit.

“..Right. We need to be quick. No jokes, okay?” Shuichi said, opening up the first-aid to grab the stuff he needs.

“..Did you see them?” “See what?” “Don’t.. act dumb Shuichi.”

Shuichi knew, just didn’t want to bring it up. He knew this whole thing was a sensitive topic, especially for people like Ouma— who rarely talk about themselves. That just reminded Shuichi.. he barely knows anything about Kokichi, besides this. It had to be scary.. having something like this, out to someone who doesn’t know anything about you. Someone, who could potentially stab you in the back with this secret.. especially in this game, the killing game.

“..Yeah, I know.” “Are you.. grossed out?” “What? No, no.. absolutely not.” Shuichi frowns. Grossed out? What has Kokichi  been  through?

“Nishishi~ I know you weren’t.. just messing with you~” “..Uh huh.”

Silence followed, Shuichi tapping some medicine— thats on a cotton ball — on Ouma’s wound.

“Ooowwwiiieeee!! Stoopp!! It buurns!!” “I know it does.. just bare with it for a little while.”

Constantly whining, Ouma allowed Shuichi to put the medicine on him, tapping it lightly with the towel once he’s finished.

“..This is gunna sound weird, but.. you have a binder, right?” “Uhhhh... yeah!!” The hesitation in his voice rose suspicion in Shuichi.

“You don’t?” “..Nishishi! You’re getting good at detecting my lies, Shuichi~ Maybe you’ll become the Ultimate Lie Detector soon!” “..No, you’re just getting worse.”

Shuichi sighed, grabbing the bandages from the first-aid, wrapping them around Ouma’s head. “Well.. when we get out of here, together, I’ll buy you one.”

Ouma’s expression went from a smug, to a shocked one, his eyes sparkling nonetheless. “..Really?” “Absolutely. It’s a promise.”

Ouma looked down once Shuichi finished with his bandages, sniffling. “..Pinky?” “Pinky.” Shuichi wrapped his pinky around Ouma’s, which was shakily, and lazily, extended out.

“..Okay.” Kokichi got up, scolding himself for looking so vulnerable in front of Shuichi, despite knowing Shuichi doesn’t mind.

“Let’s go to the trial now.. we can talk after. I have an idea. I’ll be up ahead.. I’ll see you there.” Shuichi gave Ouma’s back a pat, before leaving the room with a smile.

...

Kokichi sat there, still taking in what just happened, before mustering the courage to get up, and walk to his whiteboard.

He grabs one of his markers, staring at Shuichi’s picture, then to the arrow pointing at him.. then to the word followed.

‘Trustworthy?’

..He erased it.

‘Trustworthy.’


End file.
